


Bulgarische Bräuche

by KMZ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Auf Bills Hochzeit mit Fleur macht Ron Weasley Bekanntschaft mit Bulgarischen Bräuchen und erfährt dabei Geheimnisse, mit denen er niemals gerechnet hätte. ----- Ron Weasley/ Viktor Krum ------
Relationships: Viktor Krum/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 11





	Bulgarische Bräuche

„Ich verstehe es einfach nicht …“, säuselte Ron vor sich hin.  
Den fragenden Seitenblick von Harry bemerkte er nicht, weil er Viktor Krum beobachtete. Es war die Hochzeit seines Bruders Bill und aus rätselhaften Gründen hätte er nicht damit gerechnet diesen Kerl wieder zutreffen. Zumindest schon mal nicht auf einer Feier seiner eigenen Familie. Es war noch früh am Abend und alle standen in kleineren oder größeren Grüppchen beieinander und plauderten. Hermione schwirrte von einem zum anderen und sah bezaubernd aus. Aber Ron war schlecht gelaunt, denn jedes Mal schob sich Krum vor seine Augen. Schon damals, als Hermione etwas mit Viktor Krum hatte, war ihm der finstere Bulgare ein Dorn im Auge. Aber jetzt, Jahre später, lächelten sich die beiden immer noch zu. Das war ja nicht zu glauben.  
„Ich schon, Ron. Groß, gutgebaut, wirkt geheimnisvoll und düster, ist aber vielleicht ein Schmusebär“, sagte Harry und klang dabei so gelangweilt, als wenn er es ihm schon hundertmal gesagt hätte. Hatte er vielleicht auch, vor ein paar Jahren. Ron erinnerte sich nicht mehr. Aber er erinnerte sich daran, dass allein der Anblick des Bulgaren ihm die Hitze der Wut ins Gesicht getrieben hatte. Natürlich stand Hermione eher auf die bösen Jungs. Jedes Mädchen tat das, belehrte ihn Ginny frech. Aber hallo? Der Typ hatte eine krumme Nase und lief, als wenn er gleich dabei einschlafen würde. Leider war er trotzdem ein genialer Quidditch-Spieler mit einer großen Fangemeinde.  
„Ich lass mir das nicht länger bieten!“, knurrte Ron und wollte aufstehen. Harry hielt ihn am Arm fest.  
„Was denn?“  
„Sieh ihn dir an! Er flirtet schon wieder mit Hermione!“  
„Ja, vielleicht. Komm schon, setzt dich wieder hin. Es ist die Hochzeit deines Bruders und wir sollten jetzt keinen Eklat anzetteln.“ Weil Harry in gewisser Weise recht hatte, setzte sich Ron wieder. Beruhigt war er deswegen trotzdem nicht. Auch nicht, als er sah, dass Hermione Krum zwar hin und wieder freundlich zulächelte, sich aber nicht mit ihm unterhielt. Dummerweise sah Viktor Krum nun geradewegs in ihre Richtung.  
„Ach du scheiße!“, entwich es Ron rau. Er fühlte sich augenblicklich wie gelähmt, unfähig wegzusehen oder etwas Schlaues zu machen. Nur leise flüstern konnte er.  
„Denkst du, er benutzt die Dunklen Künste?“, flüsterte er heiser zu Harry.  
„Was? Wer?“  
„Na Viktor Krum?!“, schrie ihn Ron nun fast schon hysterisch an, denn Viktor sah ihn immer noch an, direkt in die Augen. War das eine nonverbale Drohung? Ein Versprechen ihn zu töten, nachdem er ihn gefoltert hatte?  
„Ach Unsinn. Ich hole uns mal was zu trinken.“ Harry klang eindeutig genervt und wer könnte es ihm verdenken. Ron fühlte sich wie eine wehrlose Maus, die von einer Schlange angestarrt wurde, als sein Freund ihn allein ließ.

„Das kannst du nicht machen, Harry“, wimmerte er, als Harry schon längst weg war und Krum ihn immer noch aus seinen dunklen Augen anvisierte. Er machte ihm Angst, ganz eindeutig. Seine dunklen, markanten Augenbrauen verstärkten noch den Eindruck einer Todesdrohung. Ron begann schnell und flach zu atmen, weil er glaubte, seinen Tod nahen zu spüren.  
Als Viktor Krum eine Kopfbewegung machte, stieß er einen leisen Schrei aus, begriff aber auch gleich, dass der andere Junge nur angedeutet hatte, nach draußen zu gehen. Wozu? Ron war panisch. Ratlos sah er sich nach jemanden um, der ihm helfen könnte. Niemand war in Reichweite. Würde ihn Krum nun töten? Was würde geschehen, wenn er ihm nicht gehorchte?  
Ron beobachtete, wie Viktor Krum ihm wieder andeutete, ihm nach draußen zu folgen und stand gehorsam auf. Während er in winzigen Schritten dem Dunkelhaarigen nachlief, sah er, wie der sich am Rand des Zeltes bückte und eine Flasche aus einem der Rucksäcke zog. Grundgütiger, wollte ihm Krum eins mit der Flasche überziehen? Ron hyperventilierte beinah, spürte aber auch wie er neugierig wurde.

Als er vor das Zelt kam, wartete Krum schon auf ihn.  
„Du hast doch keine Angst, oder?“, fragte er ihn mit seinem schweren bulgarischen Akzent. Dabei lächelten weder sein Mund, noch seine schwarzen Augen.  
„Nee, natürlich nicht!“, erwiderte Ron total übertrieben.  
„Gut, dann folge mir!“ Er folgte Viktor Krum aus einem Grund. Der Bulgare hielt ihn also für einen Waschlappen, ein Weichei und Feigling, aber das war er nicht. Wenn es schon Harry und Hermione nicht sehen würden, dann wenigstens Krum.  
Krum führte ihn zu einem kleinen Tisch, der vor einer Bank stand. Sie waren hier allein, obwohl man in der Ferne die Stimmen des Festes hörte.  
„Setz dich und trink mit mir!“ Krums Stimme war dunkel, doch so sehr Ron sich auch bemühte, er hörte keine Drohung heraus. Erst als er sich gesetzt hatte, begriff er, was Krum gesagt hatte.  
„Trinken? Was denn?“  
„Na Wodka!“ Endlich erschien ein Lächeln. Es wirkte wie das Zeigen der Zähne eines Hais, kurz bevor er zuschnappte. Ron gab unwillkürlich ein wimmerndes Geräusch von sich und nickte eifrig. Aus dem Inneren seiner Jacke zauberte Viktor zwei kleine Schnapsgläser.  
„Du weißt, wie man bulgarisch traditionell Wodka trinkt?“, fragte er mit vagem Spott nach. Ron gelang nur ein Kopfschütteln.  
„Dann hör zu. Wir trinken bis die Flasche leer ist. Keine Sorge, sie ist nur noch halb voll. Aber hast du das Glas einmal voll in der Hand, musst du es austrinken. Setzt du es wieder auf dem Tisch ab, bringt das Unglück. Ebenso sollten wir die leere Flasche nicht auf den Tisch stellen. Verstanden?“  
„Das sind die Regeln?“  
„Nicht ganz. Es ist üblich, dass man nach jedem Glas ein kleines Geheimnis preisgibt. Muss nichts großes sein, nur etwas, worüber man sich erheitern, unterhalten oder streiten kann.“  
Viktor goss beiden die kleinen Gläser voll und schob Ron eins zu.  
„Warte, darf ich fragen, warum … weshalb … wieso …?“ Er stammelte nur noch und wurde rot.  
„Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen, dass ich dir vor ein paar Jahren deine Freundin weggenommen habe.“  
„A … aber Hermione war damals noch nicht … nun ja, nicht meine feste Freundin.“  
„Ist sie es denn heute?“ Wieder errötete Ron und sah zur Seite.  
„Nein, nicht direkt.“  
„Gut, fangen wir an!“ Viktor hob sein Glas, zwinkerte ihm zu und sagte:  
„Nazdrave!“  
„Und was sage ich?“, wollte Ron wissen. Er fühlte sich total verlegen. Einmal weil er nie trank und total ungeübt war, zum anderen, weil er Krum unterstellt hatte, dass er ihn töten wollte. Dabei wollte Viktor sich nur entschuldigen und ihm seine Freundschaft anbieten. Er war manchmal so ein Idiot.  
„Was du willst … Nazdrave bedeutet so viel wie auf die Gesundheit!“ Ron wiederholte gehorsam:  
„Auf die Gesundheit!“ Beide tranken das Glas leer. Ron verzog das Gesicht und gab ein überraschtes Keuchen von sich, als sich die Hitze im Magen ausbreitete.  
„Und hier mein Geheimnis: das ist Selbstgebrannter von meiner Mutter“, erklärte Viktor.  
„Ist nicht wahr …“  
„Doch, dein Geheimnis!“  
„Meine Mutter brennt keinen Wodka selbst!“ Viktor lachte. Es war ein dunkles, grummliges Lachen. Entsetzt musste Ron feststellen, dass dieses Lachen in ihm widerhallte und ihn lustvoll erregte.  
„Was? Schon genug? Nein, komm … ein weiteres Glas!“ Viktor goss wieder ein und prostete ihm zu.  
„Das erste Geheimnis lasse ich mal ausnahmsweise gelten. Jetzt will ich aber ein wirklich geheimes Geheimnis wissen, ja?“ Wieder nickte Ron nur und stürzte das zweite Glas hinunter. Es wurde nicht besser und schmeckte auch nicht köstlicher.  
„Verdammt …“, keuchte er.  
„Das ist kein Geheimnis, Ron.“  
„Ich weiß. Ich … also gut. Ich … war eifersüchtig auf dich, damals.“  
„Das ist auch kein Geheimnis“, erwiderte Viktor gutmütig und goss die nächsten Gläser voll.  
„Ich wollte, dass dir etwas beim Trimagischen Turnier passiert.“  
„Das klingt schon besser. Nicht so schlimm, ehrlich. Neid ist der größte Lohn und die höchste Anerkennung, die man bekommen kann. Dann bin ich also dran. Ich war nie wirklich an Hermione interessiert. Nicht so, wie du denkst.“ Ron riss die Augen auf. Ganz langsam machte sich die Wirkung des Alkohols bemerkbar.  
„Was? Wieso?“  
„Das ist ein anderes Geheimnis. Nächstens Glas?“  
„Kleine Pause, ja?“ Wieder lachte Viktor und Ron bekam nun endgültig eine Erektion.  
„Hör auf damit!“, sagte er schroff.  
„Womit? Damit Spaß zu haben?“  
„Hör auf zu lachen, ja?“  
„Ich … lache nicht über dich, falls du das denkst Sondern mit dir, bzw. über die ganzen Missverständnisse von damals.“  
„Nächsten Glas!“, befahl Ron mutig. Viktor goss wieder den Wodka ein und wartete, bis Ron soweit war. Gleichzeitig tranken sie.  
„Also gut, ich wollte Hermione Granger unbedingt kennenlernen, weil ich sogar im Durmstrang von ihr, bzw. Potter gehört habe. Als ich sie dann gesehen habe, hat es mich umgehauen, weil sie so schön war. Und sie ist so klug und so selbstbewusst.“  
„Nicht wie ich, willst du sagen …“, maulte Ron. Viktor sah ihn irritierte an und suchte den Blick in seine Augen.  
„Warum sagst du so etwas Schlechte über dich, Ron? Denken sie das von dir? Falls ja, sind es Idioten.“  
„Nein, sie haben recht. Mein Geheimnis ist, dass ich mir bei dem WM-Endspiel Bulgarien gegen Irland die Hand blutig gebissen habe, weil ich unbedingt wollte, dass Bulgarien gewinnt. Nein, ich wollte, dass du gewinnst.“  
„Bist du ein Fan?“, fragte Viktor mit sanftem Spott nach.  
„Könnte man so sagen …“, nuschelte Ron mit brennenden Ohren. Ohne den Wodka hätte er das niemals zugegeben. Jetzt war es raus. Viktor lächelte und dieses Lächeln gefiel Ron sehr, weil es aus dem düsteren Jungen einen strahlenden Helden machte. Ron musste ihn wohl ziemlich offen angestarrt haben, weil Viktor wieder lachte. Mit flauem Gefühl und leichtem Nebel im Schädel philosophierte Ron, dass er wohl nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass Krum so viel und so schön lachte.  
„Gut, gönnen wir uns das nächste Glas.“  
Rons Hand griff diesmal fast daneben, als er das volle Glas heben wollte. Inzwischen schmeckte er den Wodka kaum noch und das Brennen im Magen war ein Dauerzustand. Sein Gesicht glühte auch dauerhaft und vermutlich griente er Viktor debil an. Aber er musste zugeben, dass es Spaß machte mit ihm hier zu sitzen und zu plaudern.  
„Du bist dran, Ron!“ Ron überlegte angestrengt, was er als Geheimnis preisgeben könnte. Es musste etwas sein, was nicht gefährlich war. Keinesfalls durfte er Dinge über Voldemort erzählen.  
„Ich denke, dass … Hermione und ich wohl nie richtig zusammen kommen werden.“  
„Weshalb denkst du das?“ Viktor wirkte wesentlich nüchterner und sehr interessiert. Er hatte sich über den Tisch zu Ron gelehnt und sah ihm nun wieder so direkt in die Augen, dass ihm ganz heiß wurde.  
„Na ja, wir passen nicht zusammen und wir zanken immer. Und …“  
„Und?“, fragte Viktor nach, doch Ron hatte den Faden verloren.  
„Ich weiß nicht. Ich meine nur, dass es vielleicht ein Fehler ist mir Hoffnung zu machen, wo sie doch lieber auf die bösen Jungs steht.“  
„Du denkst also, ich bin ein böser Junge?“ Erneut lachte Viktor, mit fatalen Folgen für Rons Geschlechtsteil.  
„Hör doch auf zu lachen, bitte …“, murmelte Ron verlegen und rieb hektisch am Tisch herum, wo ein Riss im Holz zu sehen war.  
„Das ist jetzt kein sehr geheimes Geheimnis, aber ich lasse es gelten. Zweifel zuzugeben, ist nicht einfach. Dann sage ich dir was über mich. Ich bin ein Weichei und Feigling. Es gibt keine Erklärung, aber das bin ich.“ Krum war ernst geworden und Ron, der fast seine Hand auf die Beule in seiner Hose gepresst hätte (als ob das etwas helfen würde), sah ihn erstaunt an.  
„Was? Warum sagst du das? Du bist doch ein Held, für uns alle.“  
„Ihr kennt mich alle nicht. Das ist alles. In Wahrheit bin ich der Waschlappen, Ron.“ Eine Weile schweigen sie, dann goss Viktor wieder Wodka in die Gläser.  
„Das letzte Glas, ja?“, fragte Ron dünn. Krum lächelte nur und prostete ihm zu.  
„Ich fange an. Ich … damals im vierten Jahr, als wir zum Trimagischen Turnier zu euch nach Hogwarts gekommen sind, wollte ich unbedingt dieses Mädchen mit dem bezaubernd klingendem Namen kennenlernen, Hermione Granger. Verliebt habe ich mich aber in einen Jungen, namens Ron Weasley.“ Ron fiel das leer Glas aus der Hand. Bestürzt sah er zu Viktor. Er müsste sich doch verhört haben, oder? Viktor sah stumm auf sein ebenfalls leeres Glas und schien mit seinen Gedanken abwesend zu sein.  
„Das … ist nicht … dein Ernst, oder?“, keuchte Ron und bekam kaum Luft.  
„Warum nicht? Ist das so unwahrscheinlich?“ Darauf hatte er keine Antwort. Jemand wie Viktor Krum nahm ihn doch im Grunde gar nicht wahr.  
„Denkst du, nur, weil ich es für mich behalten habe, macht es das unwahr?“ Endlich sah Viktor ihn an. Er wirkte bekümmert und resigniert. Ron verstand noch immer nicht besonders viel. Nur so viel, als dass er nun dran war ein Geheimnis zu lüften. Und das tat er:  
„Wenn du lachst, bekomme ich eine Erektion. Ist das normal?“  
Viktor schmunzelte erheitert.  
„Keine Ahnung, ich bin kein Arzt oder Experte darin. Sonst bist du aber nicht verwirrt? Über mein Geständnis oder so?“ Er klang völlig zurecht irritiert.  
„Doch, total. Ich … kann das echt … nicht glauben.“  
„Aber es ist die Wahrheit. Und es tut mir leid, dass du damals dachtest, ich nehme dir deine Freundin weg. Hermione ist nicht nur eine Nummer zu groß für mich, sie ist auch das falsche Geschlecht. Aber ich bewundere sie nach wie vor sehr und wir sind gut befreundet.“  
„Aha“, sagte Ron und versuchte immer noch das Gehörte zu sortieren.  
„Du glaubst mir immer noch nicht, oder?“, fragte Viktor enttäuscht. Er leerte die Flasche in sein Glas, behielt sie in der Hand, während er trank und warf die leere Flasche dann weit in die aufkommende Dunkelheit hinein. Ein Aufprall war nicht zu hören.  
„Ich bin ganz durcheinander“, gab Ron zu. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihn Viktor Geständnis schmeichelte und dass es da auch eine mysteriöse Anziehung gab. Allerdings war er bisher davon ausgegangen, es wäre Abscheu, Neid und Eifersucht. Hatte er sich etwa geirrt?  
„Das verstehe ich. Ich wollte auch nur die Gelegenheit nutzen, dass wir uns treffen. Schließlich ist das alles vergangen und …“  
„Ich kann das nicht glauben“, sagte Ron, eher zu sich selbst. Viktor sah ihn nur an. Dabei schoben sich seine Augenbrauen immer weiter zusammen.  
„Vergiss es einfach wieder, Ron. Lass uns zurück zur Feier gehen.“  
„Nein!“, schrie Ron geradezu heraus. Ihm war nach Weinen aber auch gleichzeitig nach einem irren Lachen zumute.  
„Nein? Nein, was?“  
„Das ist alles, was ein Bulgarischer Brauch zu bieten hat?“  
„Erwartest du einen Tanz? Muss ich dich leider enttäuschen, Ron.“ Viktor versuchte witzig zu sein, doch er wirkte dafür zu sentimental.  
„Man trinkt Wodka, erzählt sich peinliche Dinge, die dein Leben verändern und geht dann einfach so auseinander, als wäre nichts gewesen?“, spie er fassungslos aus. Ron bekam kaum Luft vor Aufregung.  
„Na ja, manchmal gibt man sich danach einen Bruderkuss aber … das sollten wir lassen.“  
„Warum?“  
„Wenn du schon von meinem Lachen eine Erektion bekommst, was richte ich dann mit einen einem Kuss an, hm?“  
„Da … könnte was dran sein“, flüsterte Ron und sank auf die Bank zurück. Irgendwie war er plötzlich enttäuscht. Hauptsächlich von sich selbst. Davon, dass ihm Viktors unerwartete Beichte so sehr gefiel, dass sich Fantasien dazu in seinem Kopf bildeten. Auch Viktor hatte sich zurückgelehnt, drehte das leere Glas zwischen seinen Fingern und blickte schweigend in die Dunkelheit. Ron, der jegliche Angst vor Krum verloren hatte, dafür aber ein ganz neues, befremdliches Interesse verspürte, schaute ihn nach einer Weile an.  
„Und wenn du es probierst?“  
„Was soll ich probieren?“  
„Na ja, küss mich und wir sehen, ob es mir gefällt. Ich meine … natürlich nur, wenn es für dich in Ordnung ist?“, fragte er zaghaft. Der Bulgare zögerte.  
„Hör mal, Ron, ich bin nicht hier, um wieder etwas unabsichtlich kaputt zu machen. Wenn du gerade mit Hermione …“  
„Wir sind nicht zusammen, ehrlich!“  
„Aber nur ein Kuss, ja? Und auch nicht hier. Lass und ein wenig weiter in Richtung Feld gehen.“ Ron nickte zustimmend, war sich aber nicht so ganz sicher. Am Ende liefen sie eine ganze Weile und sehr langsam. Dabei erzählte ihm Viktor, wie es im Durmstrang Institut so war und dass er zu feige war, zu seiner Homosexualität zu stehen. Er tat das, um Ron zu beruhigen, doch das würde er erst später verstehen.

Am Rande des Maisfelds blieben sie dann stehen.  
„Komm ein wenig hier rüber, damit wir nicht so auf dem Präsentierteller stehen“, forderte Viktor mit seinem rauen Akzent und zog Ron ein bisschen in den Mais. Er ließ ihn auch gar nicht los, sondern zog ihn fest in seine kräftigen Arme. Ron war überwältigt. Hauptsächlich von seiner eigenen Reaktion. Was Viktor tat und wie er es tat, gefiel ihm sehr. Krum ließ ihn im Grunde nur die Wahl zwischen Ja und Nein. Und er schrie in Gedanken laut Ja. Erst recht, als Viktors Lippen seinen Mund trafen. Es war ein sehr sanfter, zurückhaltender Kuss, der erst intensiver wurde, als Ron sich aktiv daran beteiligte. Geknutscht hatte er schon. So viel, dass er geglaubt hatte, genug für sein Leben davon zu haben. Aber das hier mit Viktor, war anders. Seine Hände waren von seinen Hüften nach unten zu seinen Pobacken gerutscht. Fest lagen Krums Hände auf seinem Hinterteil und er drückte ihn eng an sich, während er genießerisch seine Unterlippe anknabberte und ein bisschen in seinen Mund saugte. Ron, der immer unter dem Druck stand irgendwelche utopischen Anforderungen erfordern zu müssen, die ihm meist unbekannt waren, konnte sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben fallen lassen.  
Viktor küsste ihn, Viktor hielt ihn dabei fest und Viktor ließ ihn spüren, dass er gut fand, was sie taten. Endlich tat Ron mal etwas, was richtig war und musste dabei so gut wie nichts selbst machen. Alles, was er tun musste, war seinem Verlangen nachzugeben. Es war gut zu spüren, dass Viktor großen Gefallen an dem Kuss fand. Auch sein Geschlechtsteil war hart und drückte sich ihm entgegen. Mit einem kleinen Keuchen verließ er Rons Lippen.  
„Brüder, Ron Weasley?“  
„Ich habe zwar schon ein paar Brüder. Aber ja, unbedingt!“ Es war Ron, der Krum küsste, weil er nicht genug von diesem Prickeln bekommen konnte. Es war herrlich, was hier geschah. Lustvoll, fremdartig und doch nicht so abwegig, wie er anfangs gedacht hatte.  
„Reicht das?“, fragte Viktor plötzlich dunkel und wollte ihn loslassen.  
„Nein, bist du verrückt? Nein! Gibt es nicht noch ein paar Bulgarische Bräuche, die du mir …“ Mit einem schnellen Griff brachte ihn Viktor sanft zu Boden und kniete gleich über ihm. Er lachte leise und Ron stöhnte verlangend auf.  
„Deswegen habe ich mich in dich verliebt, Ron. Du bist ein süßer, kleiner Kerl, der im Geiste ewig ein naives Kind bleiben wird. Das heißt nicht, dass du nicht auch älter, reifer und weiser wirst. Aber du wirst das Leben immer von der positiven Seite sehen, etwas, was mir manchmal leider fehlt. Lass dir von anderen nicht einreden, du wärst ein kindischer Idiot, klar! Du bist wunderbar und fantastisch.“ Ron hatte nie nettere Komplimente gehört. In ihm war es warm und Tränen stiegen nach oben. Wie konnte es sein, dass so ein eigentlich unbekannter junger Mann ihn so treffend beschreiben konnte?  
„Danke …“, hauchte er nur ganz gerührt und zog Viktor runter, um ihn weiterzuküssen. Sie sprachen nicht mehr. Viktor hatte sein Hemd aufgeknöpft und küsste seine Brust. Ron spürte dem Zittern seiner Haut nach, fühlte dieses unbekannte Verlangen, was immer drängender wurde und stöhnte dann beschämend laut auf, als der Bulgare seine Hose aufknöpfte und ohne Kommentar seine Erektion in den Mund nahm. Ich bin im Himmel, dachte er nur immer wieder.  
Viktors Finger schoben sich behutsam unter seine Hoden und suchten seinen Eingang. Im ersten Moment war Ron entsetzt, ja fast in Panik. Aber dann dachte er, scheiß drauf, jetzt habe ich mich soweit darauf eingelassen, jetzt will ich wissen, wie es ist.  
Viktor war ausgesprochen zärtlich und feinfühlig. Und Ron erlebte eine Ekstase, die er eine lange Zeit nicht vergessen konnte. Mit ein wenig Spucke, bewegte der andere Junge zwei seiner Finger in seinem Hintereingang vor und zurück, bis er spürte, wie er sich unwillkürlich entspannte. Seine Lenden öffneten sich wie von selbst und es hätte viel mehr als nur zwei Finger in ihn gepasst. Viktors Liebkosungen mit Mund und Lippen waren eher zurückhaltend und abwartend. Rons Erregung stieg und er hatte Mühe seinen Unterleib ruhig zu halten. Um nicht laut zu stöhnen, hatte er sich seinen Arm auf den Mund gepresst und knurrte so nur sein Hemd an. Oh Gott, was war das hier für eine süße Folter, dachte er nur zerstreut. Dann überwältigte ihn die Lust, als Viktor drei seiner Finger in ihn schob. Ron keuchte hemmungslos, wandte sich in lustvollen Zuckungen und bekam kaum Luft. Ihm war sogar regelrecht schwindlig, als er wieder zu sich kam.  
Viktor Krum, den er in der Dunkelheit kaum sah, wischte ihm gerade mit einem Tuch seinen Samen vom Bauch.  
„Was sagst du, Ron?“  
„Das war der Wahnsinn!“  
„Das freut mich. Lass uns jetzt besser zurückgehen, ehe sie uns suchen.“ Er half Ron dabei sich wieder richtig anzuziehen und dann gingen sie zurück. Ebenso langsam.

„Und was ist jetzt mit uns?“, fragte Ron leise.  
„Ich gehe zurück nach Bulgarien. Ich lebe da, Ron.“  
„Und es gibt keine Möglichkeit, dass wir uns sehen?“  
„Doch, bestimmt. Aber vielleicht wirst du dir erst mal klar darüber, was mit dir und Hermione ist. Verzeihst du mir?“ Ron blieb stehen, weil sie dem Zelt noch nicht so nahe waren, dass sie entdeckt werden würde. Er schlang Viktor seine Arme um den Hals und küsste ihn. Dabei fühlte er sich wie losgelöst und befreit. Einerseits total nüchtern und klar im Kopf, gleichzeitig trunken vor Glück und besoffen vom Wodka.  
„Natürlich verzeihe ich dir, Viktor“, sagte er zwischen den Küssen, von denen er einfach nicht genug bekommen konnte. Es war Krum, der ihn schließlich sanft von sich schob, weil sich auch gerade Gäste näherten.  
„Das ist alles, was ich wollte. Übrigens, was ich dir zu trinken gegeben habe, war kein Wodka. Ich habe das Wasser nur entsprechend verzaubert. Falls du es also auf den Alkohol schieben willst, wäre das gelogen.“ Viktor Krum zeigte ihm sein charmantes Haifischlächeln und ging ins Zelt zurück, bevor Ron sich fassen konnte.  
„Du dreister Mistkerl!“, flüsterte er nur schockiert. Gleich darauf grinste er.

„Meinst du mich?“, fragte Harry hinter ihm.  
Ron schrie auf vor Schreck.  
„Wo kommt du denn her?“  
„Ich habe dich gesucht, Ron.“  
„Ja, ehm, ich … war … mal … da hinten, im …ich brauchte mal ein wenig Abstand um über mich selbst nachzudenken.“  
„Und, ist was dabei rausgekommen?“, fragte Harry neugierig, als sie wieder ins Zelt gingen.  
„Ja, eine Menge. Ich bin kein übler Kerl, ehrlich. Manche stehen drauf und finden mich gut. Denke ich …“ Sein Freund sah ihn seltsam an.  
„Natürlich bist du kein Idiot, Ron“, raunte Harry liebevoll und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.  
in Gedanken gab Ron noch eine Antwort: Und vielleicht finde ich nicht nur Mädchen toll, sondern auch Jungs, wenn sie sind wie Viktor Krum.  
Sein Schwarm stand auf der anderen Seite des Zeltes und unterhielt sich mit Bill und Fleur. Ron beobachtete ihn und spürte, wo Viktors Finger gewesen waren. Es hatte sich geil angefühlt. Und sein Mund auf seinem Schwanz … es erregte ihn schon wieder.  
Wenig später blickte Viktor zu ihm. Ab diesem Moment trafen sich immer wieder ihre Blicke. Jedes Mal rang Ron um Atem und wurde rot.

Vielleicht sollte gesagt werden, dass die folgenden Ereignisse für Ron ein Glücksfall waren, denn sonst hätte er sich an diesem Abend bestimmt noch verraten.  
So brach Chaos aus und andere Dinge wurden wichtiger.  
Das Zaubereiministerium war gefallen und die Todesser waren auf dem Weg zu ihnen.  
Das Fest war vorbei.


End file.
